No One Left To Love
by TheLyricsAreMyStory
Summary: A continuation of tonight's AMAZING Corrie live show 'Nowhere Left To Run'. Basically just another Narla one shot I threw together really:)


"No sign of Steve?" I ask Chelle as she emerges from the back room, looking relieved that the party had gone to plan.

"Still fast asleep." She shrugs at me and then the corners of her mouth turn up as I feel a pair of hands fall over my eyes.

"Guess who." I hear Nick's voice in my ear and bat his hands out of the way. He moves them down my body and wraps them around my waist, swaying me softly from side to side.

"You see?" Chelle huffs, jokily. "Why doesn't Steve do anything like that?"

"Ah cause I've got this one well trained." I giggle, turning my head to kiss Nick lightly on the cheek. The Rovers was fairly empty now, with just a few people still finishing their drinks. Beth and Kirk were sat in a booth, throwing nuts in each other's mouth's.

"Some how it doesn't have the same effect." Michelle laughs and I follow her eyes to Beth and Kirk.

"They're alright." I sigh, staring at them.

"Carla Connor that's almost a compliment." Nick flashes Chelle a grin and she returns it.

"Erm, I can do compliments thank you." I retort to Michelle's raised eyebrows. "Like... It was a very good party you threw tonight."

"See, she's like Mother Teresa when she puts her mind to it." Michelle returns to him and I get slightly annoyed that they're having a conversation about me.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; I am the Mother Teresa of Weatherfield." I inform them. "Seriously though Chelle, you did well tonight."

"Yeah well I wanted to give them a proper send off." Michelle shrugs and then turns to ring the bell. "Last orders!" She calls out before coming back over to us. "Do you two want another drink."

"I let this one make the decisions." Nick says before kissing my head and I spin around so that I am facing him, his arms still locked around my waist.

"...No." I smile at him. "What I want, is a chippy take-away, my settee and you."

"And I have a drunken husband and a pub full of mess to clear away." Chelle groans. "I know who gets the better end of that deal."

"Right then." Nick kisses me quickly. "Let's get you home."

"Thanks for a good night." I smile at Chelle, squeezing her hand as Nick throws his arm around my shoulders.

"See you tomorrow." She waves us off.

It was freezing outside, but feeling him next to me warmed me up in the cool September air. He can't stop placing kisses on my head, luckily I am in a cuddly mood tonight so they were gratefully accepted.

"Were you close to them?" Nick whispers in my ear as we stroll down the street, fingers linked. It was a lot quieter now the party had ended and people were back in their houses.

"Not really." I smile, knowing he was talking about Lloyd and Andrea, who had just left Weatherfield to start a new life in Jersey. "But I was happy to raise a toast to them."

"I'll bet you were." He laughs slightly before suddenly stopping short under a lamppost. I almost let go of his hand, not aware he had stopped in his tracks.

"What's up?" I turn to look at him, but he has an expression of contentment on his face so I step in closer.

"Nothing." He shakes his head, not daring to take his eyes away from mine. "I just can't help thinking... Well that could have been your leaving party."

"Nicholas, I don't think anyone would be throwing me a leaving party." I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"You need to stop thinking like that." He brushes my hair out of my face. We are standing close now, keeping warm in the Autumn air, orange light shining down on us. "You. Are an amazing woman. You're beautiful, smart, clever, funny..."

"Keep it going." I giggle, moving into him, his hands warming mine.

"I could go on forever trust me." He smiles. "But I'd rather get home, it's freezing out here."

He still stands glued to the spot, observing every aspect of my face, taking it in as if it was a sacred painting. Then he leans in, kissing me, his lips surprisingly warm and sweet. I sigh contently, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You know I love you." He murmurs after he has pulled away and I look at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"I love you too." I tell him.

"Right do you want a plate or to eat it out the newspaper?" He calls from the kitchen unit as I lounge on the sofa.

"I'll live life on the edge." I grin at him and he walks over to place it on the table in front of me. I reluctantly sit up, picking a chip up with my fingers and nibbling on it. He just watches me, smile on his face. I eventually turn to look at him, copying his expression. "What?"

"You're cute." He laughs, indicating to the half eaten chip in my hand.

"I'm not cute." I have to scrunch my nose up to prevent a smile appearing on my face, but it gets the better of me and he chuckles at my sour expression. I bite my lip and then stuff the chip in his mouth out of annoyance.

"Hey!" He mumbles through a mouth of food. He swallows and we both stare into each other's eyes. "Nothing wrong with being cute." He doesn't give me a chance to respond to this because he's kissing me again and when he kisses me I don't care about anything else. He makes me feel alive. He makes me feel happy. He makes me feel like myself again...


End file.
